


Jin Protection Squad ♥

by cheesuga



Category: B1A4, EXID (Band), Girl's Day (Band), TWICE (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Underage sexual activity, Violence, also Jin tries to be an asshole but fails, cliches, idols as students and teachers, just left the possibly triggering ones, lol, tags minimized to lessen spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesuga/pseuds/cheesuga
Summary: Kim Seokjin, more known as South Korea’s favorite idol Jin, has a fan that has been showing suspicious activity for some time which eventually escalates into alarming stalker behavior. With his popularity skyrocketing and publicity getting out of control from his most recent scandal, his management is forced to take necessary measures to protect him by hiring security that would be close to him at all times—something Seokjin expected his company to pull, but what he didn’t expect is that the bodyguard would come in the form of someone...unexpected.





	Jin Protection Squad ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from this miserable me, I am here with another Yoonjin story! Ahaha I knowww I have like other chaptered stuff I should be paying attention to but aaahhh this idea has been stuck with me since February after I saw some pretty Twitter fan art (which I will link later on because they're possible spoilers) and I really want to get this out of my system before 2017 ends and I get completely tired of the idea. I even tried to get this to make it to Yoonjin week this year but... yeah obviously I failed... though I also failed the last time I did this post-initial-chapter-to-get-motivation-to-complete-story thing (see: 2015), I'm determined to get it done this time. And done right! I probably won't be able to proofread everything until after the whole thing's up, so please do bear with my mistakes for now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Seokjin wishes he was anywhere but where he was at the moment.

The CEO stared at him like an unsolvable math problem, hands clasped together on the surface of his desk as his managers relayed the story of what happened at his fan signing event that afternoon. Seokjin wasn’t harmed, but his managers and the rest of the staff are reacting like he was hurt—okay, maybe he _is_ emotionally—but he was really fine.

“I’m fine,” Seokjin reassured for probably the hundredth time that day when his manager Hobeom finishes the story.

Hobeom gave him a look of disapproval. “Fine? Jin, your stalker still somehow managed to slip into the event without anyone noticing, not even the fan you talked to. What if the girl was actually the stalker?”

“Well she isn’t,” Seokjin huffed, crossing his arms as he sat back on one of the chairs across the CEO’s desk. “You’re overreacting. The stalker just used her to get a message delivered to me and it wasn’t her fault. The security took care of her—I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted, and this time, it’s his other manager, Sejin, who shakes his head.

“Seokjin,” Sejin said carefully on the chair across him, “please think about this more seriously. Whether or not your stalker was trying to impose a threat, we had her investigated because your stalker or your antis will think we’re being easy on them if we don’t.”

Seokjin pressed his lips together.

“I know you feel bad for this girl because she’s a minor,” Sejin added carefully. “We know you’re fine. But we shouldn’t allow this sort of thing to happen again.”

Seokjin’s more than aware that leaving his stalker free wasn’t alright. It was harmless at first—a fan site, fan accounts on social media, extravagant gifts sent to him even if it isn’t his birthday—but what started out as a usual fan girl that’s a little over-obsessed with him became photos following him out of company schedules, spams of different letters ranging from affectionate, suggestive, and downright obsessive, and videos of him being out at early hours in the morning. It scared his managers to death and he’s honestly a little worried about going out alone now.

 _Jin & I_ was a fan site created by a user named ‘Allppacca’. The site was popular for being one of Seokjin’s first fan sites and having the most beautiful photographs and videos of Seokjin on stage, the stage lights and even the LCD screens strategically used to make Seokjin look like he was the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever seen alive. The techniques used on his photos during outdoor events, fan meets, and airport arrivals were nothing short of fantastic either—Seokjin always looked so stunning. 2 years into Seokjin’s career, Allppacca started posting cryptic messages and uploading photos of Seokjin during private schedules on the fan site’s Instagram. A fan talented with hacking found the e-mail address used for the Jin & I website is the same one used for a Twitter user with the handler _@allppacca_ , which was, unsurprisingly, a Jin fan account with even _more_ photos of Seokjin out of official schedules. The fans worked together to report all of the Jin  & I accounts and soon enough, the site and all its social media was taken down.

Allppacca, however, remains a problem—the police can’t detect who Allppacca really is because apparently all of the accounts from and connected to this person were created through proxy IPs. It had become a routine—Allppacca pops up, the fans report, and the account will be taken down. And then a new account will come up again as if nothing’s happened, and frankly, Seokjin is getting tired of it. The most recent account Allppacca had is an Instagram under the username _allppacca__jin_ , and it had a photo of Jin lounging at a VIP area in a hotel he recently visited for a private schedule. It’s been a week since the account was taken down. Sadly, Allppacca’s receipts and deeds have been left all over the internet, and even after 3 long months of openly stalking Seokjin, the person has yet to be caught—they weren’t even sure if Allppacca is female or male. Allppacca had always written in 3rd person, which should have been some sort of alarm for Seokjin or anyone, honestly.

The girl at the fan signing event is innocent, Seokjin was sure—she was just as shocked as he was when he pulled out the content of the bright pink gift bag she handed to him. Both of their eyes widened at the “ _love_ , _allppacca_ ” scribbled on the front of a medium, black box, and when their eyes meet she was already in tears, shaking her head. Obviously Allppacca’s actions weren’t news to the fan—Seokjin’s fan base _resented_ Allppacca and have been putting out just much effort as the company to catch the infamous stalker. The fan had been let go after being interrogated by the managers, but not without allowing the police to investigate her a little further to prove that she’s innocent. Seokjin just wished that this didn’t happen—he’s got a heavy publicity issue currently on his plate, and he’d rather deal with his problems one by one than have them all shoved in his face at the same time.

Seokjin’s snapped out of his thoughts when the CEO clears his throat. There’s a moment of silence in the room as the adults wait for Seokjin to speak.

“What now, then?” Seokjin asked quietly, eyes not meeting any of theirs.

Their CEO sighed. “We return to the plan.”

The plan was, as they discussed weeks prior, was to minimalize Seokjin’s schedule with the public, limit his show appearances for this month, and never go out without his managers at all times until he’s allowed to go out by himself. It was executed a week after his controversy with certain showbiz seniors whom Seokjin wholeheartedly thinks deserved his words. A lot of people think so too, but a lot more thought he was just being a disrespectful, privileged brat whose instant fame got way over his head.

That day’s fan sign event wasn’t even supposed to happen, but since it had been scheduled a month ahead of time and Seokjin’s official fanclub had proposed to continue the event, he’d pleaded to the CEO until they gave the go signal.

“What about school?” Seokjin asked politely. He’d missed classes the past few weeks because of the stalker issue, too. He hoped he’d be allowed to go to school this week since it’s only place he actually felt normal. None of the students bothered him, the teachers were nice, and the librarians let him have as much time as he wanted in the library to catch up with his studies, even after school hours.

“We’re letting you attend school. It’s more practical than keeping you locked in your dorm. If anything, being a model student is better than doing some charity work out of the blue to fix your image, and while you’re on school grounds, paparazzi, antis, and _sasaeng_ are a lot less likely to bother you,” Hobeom replied. He raised an eyebrow. “There hasn’t been any suspicious activity around you on campus, has there?”

“No!” Seokjin answers too hurriedly. He clears his throat. The last thing he wants is for the management to take school away from him. “No, there hasn’t been any. Not at all.”

“Alright then. You’re allowed to go to school this week,” the CEO concluded. “Now, do you remember everything we discussed earlier? About reporters and stalkers?”

Seokjin nodded quickly, eager to go home. “Yes.”

“What about reporting of any suspicious activity around you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re good to go, then.”

Seokjin stood up and bowed politely, walking towards the door as Hobeom placed a hand on his back.

“Sejin,” the CEO called all of a sudden. “There’s… something I’d like to discuss with you, if you don’t mind.”

Sejin nodded at Seokjin and Hobeom. “You take him home, I’ll be there in a few.”

Hobeom leads Seokjin to the parking lot, escorting him through the hallways and the elevator like Seokjin doesn’t know where he’s going. Seokjin had rolled his eyes, but he supposes he can’t blame his managers for being overprotective, not with the amount of these ‘attacks’ he’s been getting.

“What’s Sejin- _hyung_ talking to the CEO about?” Seokjin asked as Hobeom began driving out of the compound.

“You’re not gonna believe this, but,” Hobeom paused, “the CEO’s considering on getting you a bodyguard.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened. He sputtered out a laugh. “What? Why? I already have reliable bodyguards. You and Sejin- _hyung_.”

Hobeom rolled his eyes, smiling a little as Seokjin laughed in the back seat. “Very funny,” he said sarcastically. Then his face softened as he glanced at Seokjin from the rearview mirror, watching Seokjin’s smile fade quickly. “You alright?”

Seokjin shrugged. “I was just worried. I thought they won’t let me go to school again this week.” He sighed. “I’m glad they did.”

The manager gives Seokjin a sad smile, reaching behind him to pat Seokjin’s knee. Seokjin is grateful for having reliable managers and a company that takes good care of him, but sometimes it’s a little overbearing to be unable to do the normal things kids his age do just because he’s a little more popular than the rest of them. He sighed, hoping for the recent scandal to die down quickly, and for his stalker to get a grip and leave him alone.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, the managers tell Seokjin some news he was not (sort of) expecting to hear.

“What do you mean I’m getting a _bodyguard_?” Seokjin asked in disbelief, looking up from his breakfast.

“That’s exactly what it means,” Hobeom said with a shrug, sipping from one of the coffee mugs he borrowed from Seokjin’s cupboard. They’re in the kitchen, waiting for Seokjin to finish eating breakfast before driving him to school. “You’re getting a bodyguard.”

“Apparently the CEO knows a detective who runs a private investigation agency in Busan. They’re very good friends and she offered assistance regarding your safety since the stalker issue began,” Sejin explained, walking next to Seokjin’s seat to place a hand on his shoulder. “The bodyguard will be around until the malicious comments on the internet die down and the stalker is caught.”

“ _Hyung_ s, you know those are _never_ gonna die down,” Seokjin said in frustration. He looked up at Sejin. “I get it with the stalker, but… he’s only gonna be with me on public schedules, right?”

Sejin doesn’t answer for a moment, and Seokjin groans.

“Don’t tell me—”

“We… thought it would be best if your bodyguard accompanied you at school, at least until your stalker is caught.”

“ _Hyung_!” Seokjin whined. “What about my privacy?”

“Your bodyguard won’t be bothering you here at your home,” Sejin reassured. “Look, it’s still _just_ the management who will give you security, but in campus, where _we_ definitely can’t loiter around, your safety’s entrusted to whoever Head Detective Min is assigning to you.”

Seokjin sighed in defeat. “So I’m going to have some dude follow me around all day at school. Great. That definitely won’t scare off my friends. Thanks, _hyung_.”

Hobeom gave him in apologetic look. “Jin, we’re just—”

“I know, _hyung_ ,” Seokjin said and huffed. “I just wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“It’s only for a while, Seokjin,” Sejin said, patting Seokjin’s back. “We promise.”

Seokjin nodded slowly. “When do I meet my bodyguard?”

“Today, apparently,” Hobeom said, putting down his mug. “You’ll meet your bodyguard today at school.”

Seokjin’s face fell. “ _What?_ ”

Okay, _that_ he wasn’t expecting. Meeting the bodyguard so soon, not getting a bodyguard—he had expected the management to pull something like that—and he isn’t prepared. Shouldn’t he and the bodyguard be introduced first? Shouldn’t they have some sort of discussion about boundaries? How did the CEO even get him a bodyguard overnight?

At school, Seokjin’s friends gave him the same exact reaction he gave his managers upon hearing the news.

“What do you mean you’re getting a bodyguard?” Jaehwan and Hani asked simultaneously.

Yura bursts out laughing. Sandeul pats Seokjin’s back apologetically as he glares at her, then groans when she throws her head back causing the other students in the room to aim their attention on their little group.

“Oh my god, an _idol_ getting a bodyguard, this is ridiculous,” Yura said, clutching her stomach as she rests her head on Jaehwan’s right shoulder.

“Yura! Stop laughing, this is serious,” Sandeul hissed. He eyes widened and he looked down at Seokjin. “Wait, how serious is this?”

“From the scale of netizen comments to stalker surprising him in the face, how serious do you think this is?” Hani asked sarcastically. She slaps Yura’s knee. “Stop it.”

“You know the fan wasn’t actually the one who surprised him in the face, you’re exaggerating,” Sandeul said pointedly at Hani.

“But there’s haters! And a _stalker_!” Jaehwan exclaimed, wholly emphasizing the word ‘stalker’. “A stalker, Sandeul! A _staaaaalkeeeerrrr_ —”

Yura covered his mouth with a hand. “I heard you, child,” she said with a soft voice, then her face turned dark and she added, “now shut the fuck up.”

Seokjin, Sandeul, and Hani laughed, Yura looking pleased while Jaehwan’s face turned into a sour expression. Jaehwan and Yura are sitting on the desk in front of Seokjin, which is also Sandeul’s desk. Hani stood next to their left while Sandeul remained next to Seokjin, trying to comfort him. These are Seokjin’s friends at school—the people he’d really want to keep for the rest of his life. They’re all kind and supportive, but they can also get pretty _loud_. Seokjin supposes that’s the part of the give and take with them. He loves them, but… he’d really like something like an advice from them at the moment instead of a random argument.

Hani sighed. “Okay, maybe the fan wasn’t exactly at fault but it’s still bad,” she said, then glanced worriedly at Seokjin. “Your recent scandal isn’t even over yet. Are you gonna be okay, Seokjinnie?”

Seokjin shrugged. Then he makes a pained noise and dumps his head on his desk with a whine.

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” Yura scoffed. “You’re pretty lucky, don’t you know? Not all companies go that far for the safety of their idols. Not even the big three do that.”

Seokjin whines again before tilting his head up, leaning his chin on the wooden surface of his desk. “Can we just… can we change the subject? I only told you guys so you’ll know why there’s some random guy hanging around me, or us or whatever.”

“Okay,” Jaehwan nodded. “Let’s talk about how I kicked Sandeul’s ass in Overwatch last night.”

Sandeul snorted. “Excuse me, _I_ was the one who got gold medals four games straight.”

“That was on arcade, _I_ carried the game when were on competitive!”

“You did _not_!”

Hani rolled her eyes. “Boys.”

“I know,” Yura sighed. She sent Seokjin a look. “Always bragging on kills but they _never_ stay on the payload.”

Seokjin laughed again, shoulders feeling a little lighter than they had been since yesterday afternoon. He listens to this friends continue to banter about Overwatch until their homeroom teacher arrives.

The classroom doors at the front slide open and Teacher Seo, Seokjin’s class teacher, peeks through the gap. She’s a little late and out of breath from running, which is unusual because she’s always early for class. “Hi, can everyone please take a seat? I have an important announcement to make,” she said with a bright smile, accentuating her pretty features. Seokjin always liked Teacher Seo—she’s nice, she’s smart, and she’s really—no exaggeration—beautiful. Not to mention she never gives Seokjin shit about his idol life.

As the students settled in their seats, Teacher Seo went back outside for a couple of seconds, seemingly talking to someone. Hani and Jaehwan are both next to him, Jaehwan trying to get a peek of whom Teacher Seo was talking to. His eyes widened, and Seokjin almost thinks it’s the bodyguard he’s dreading, but Jaehwan makes an excited noise and Seokjin could tell from the sound that it’s _not_ his bodyguard.

“It’s a girl,” Jaehwan whispered excitedly, and Seokjin sighs in relief. “I think we have a new female transfer!”

“Calm your hormones,” Yura snickered from where she was situated on the desk behind Seokjin. Despite Yura’s remark, he’s aware that Yura knows why Jaehwan’s excited—the school’s population has a majority of male students, having been an all-boys school until two years ago. Seokjin’s management chose the school because it’s the only male-exclusive arts high school in the city, so they were surprised when they found out that the school was finally admitting girls after he enrolled. Hani and Yura were part of the 27% of girls in the campus _and_ are the only girls in their class, so he’s more than happy to have them in their friend group. (Seokjin’s quite sure it’s because of Jaehwan and Sandeul’s bribing though—which he’s also sure is a thing that happened because Jaehwan had a thing for Hani.)

Teacher Seo enters the room again and heads behind her desk, then motions at the person outside to come in.

What Seokjin sees next is a girl with short hair, small facial features and pale, white skin. She’s wearing creepers, which is kind of cute despite how she’ll probably get scolded for those later. Her eyes are trained at her feet and she fiddles with her red backpack’s straps before swinging her arms behind her back, her posture all shy and nervous as she stands next to the teacher in front of the class.

“Everyone, you have a new classmate as of today,” Teacher Seo said as he placed her hands on the new student’s shoulders. “This is Min Yoonji. I know this sounds unusual, but Yoonji here is mute.”

Sounds of surprise emit from different students, making Min Yoonji bow her head lower. Seokjin’s eyebrows raise as Teacher Seo pats her shoulders comfortingly.

“So yes, I expect everyone to be nice to her,” Teacher Seo said with a smile, but she narrowed her eyes at her students as a warning. “She can hear you just fine. She’s quicker to respond with sign language, but she can respond with handwriting as well.” She glanced at the clock on top of the chalkboard. “We’re about to start so I guess you can ask more about Yoonji later during break, okay?”

“Yes!” The class responded eagerly.

“We only got the news of Yoonji’s transfer this morning so she doesn’t have a desk yet, but I’ll have somebody get her a desk before the day ends,” Teacher Seo said as she looked around, trying to find a spot for Yoonji. Seokjin noticed that their new classmate is taller than their teacher, which means she’s also unusually tall for a girl because Yura and Hani are both Teacher Seo’s height and they’re already considered pretty tall. Something to do with her bulky build, probably. Seokjin’s shoulders jump a little when Teacher Seo’s eyes land on him, then behind him. “Yura? Will it be alright for you to share your desk with Yoonji for a few classes?”

The entire class looks at Yura and her eyes widen. “Um, yeah, sure, _seonsaengnim_ ,” she said. Seokjin, Hani and Jaehwan giggled at her. As if she even had a choice. As if _anyone_ could say no to Teacher Seo.

“Thanks Yura,” Teacher Seo said. She looked up at Yoonji, and she nods in the direction of Yura’s desk at the back of the room when Yoonji looks back at her. Yoonji nods in appreciation and walks away from the front, taking the chair from the teacher’s desk that Teacher Seo offers her. One of Seokjin’s male classmates in front, Hongbin, gets up and offers to carry the chair for Yoonji, and the mute girl nods with a small smile.  

The class watches Yoonji walk to Yura’s desk, and for a brief moment, Seokjin makes eye contact with her when she passes him. It gives him a weird feeling and an even weirder thought as Teacher Seo gets their attention back to board, listening to Yoonji settle in her seat next to Yura. Yura greets her with a quiet, awkward ‘hello’, and with the silence that followed, Seokjin assumed that Yoonji only gave Yura a nod in acknowledgement.

Seokjin peeks over his shoulder one more time to look at Yura and Yoonji.

Weird feeling aside, he has to admit, the new student is pretty cute. Sandeul and Jaehwan obviously think so too, especially with the way Jaehwan not-so-subtly keeps sneaking glances at the back of the room and how Sandeul keeps turning around throughout the morning, asking Seokjin questions he obviously knows the answer to and pretending to need something from him when he actually doesn’t. Seokjin snorted quietly. He’d laugh, but he’d rather not have his ass busted by teachers who are not Teacher Seo.

When the lunch break arrives, Seokjin and his friends go to the cafeteria to eat. Yoonji wasn’t at Yura’s desk when they left the classroom because she was called in by the school office during their class before lunch. She hasn’t returned since and it makes Hani a little upset because she wanted to invite Yoonji to join them. ‘ _We could’ve been bobcut twinnies_ ,’ she’d whined, and Yura gave a sigh that meant she pretended not to hear whatever Hani just said.

Unlike how she looked, Yura didn’t mind Yoonji’s presence at all. And that’s mainly because Yoonji doesn’t talk. Yura chose one of the only two desks at the back of the room for the sole reason of silence, and had fought really hard over it with one of the guys in the room during the start of the school year, reasoning that she always had the back seat in the room since she entered the school anyway. (‘ _I’d like to keep my sanctuary in the back of the classroom submerged in peace and quiet, thank you very much’_.)

“It’s still pretty quiet, it’s all good,” Yura said with a shrug as they asked her about the new girl. “She’s much better than having Hani yapping in my ear about her terrible haircut all day.”

“ _Yah!_ ” Hani yelped, hands reaching for her hair with a pout. “I do _not_ yap about my hair all day.” She paused. “But my haircut really is bad, though. It’s too short.”

“You really haven’t talked about anything?” Sandeul asked.

Yura nodded, scooping a large amount of rice with her chopsticks. “Well, she asked me about what we studied about during the previous classes. I felt kind of sorry for her since she knew nothing about most of the current stuff we’re studying, so I ended up giving my notebooks to her before every class after Teacher Seo’s. I don’t think it’s bad though she came in late, she’ll survive—she said she’s pretty good at math and English.”

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. “How did she tell you? You know sign language?”

“No, dummy,” Yura giggled as she chewed on her food. “She typed it down on her phone then showed me. She switched to writing on her notebook after that though. She must’ve picked up on how all our teachers are assholes except Seo- _seonsaengnim_.”

“Smart girl,” Sandeul commended, nodding slowly. He looks at Seokjin, who’s sitting in front of him between Yura and Jaehwan. Seokjin’s oddly quiet and is just listening to them as he quietly sips from the straw of his strawberry milk box. Sandeul frowned. “You okay?”

Seokjin looked up. “Yeah, just thinking,” he said before going back to sipping his drink.

Jaehwan nudged him a little. “Still thinking about the bodyguard?”

Seokjin nodded. “I’m just afraid my bodyguard will pop out of nowhere.”

Hani’s eyes caught something behind Yura, Seokjin, and Jaehwan and her face suddenly brightens. “Ah—it’s Yoonji!”

The other four look to where Hani’s looking. They find Yoonji in the lunch line, getting the last of the servings the cook provided. She bowed politely as she takes her tray from the server, turning carefully to avoid spilling her food.

“Yoonji- _ssi_ ,” Hani called out, standing up and waving at Yoonji. “Yoonji- _ssi_!”

Yura raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Inviting her to sit with us, duh,” Hani said before waving at Yoonji again. “Yoonji- _ssi_ , over here!”

Hani succeeds in getting Yoonji’s attention and she makes a little squeal. Seokjin smiles as Yura giggles in between chews.

“You know, the guys are going to complain that we’re harboring all the girls in class again,” Jaehwan pointed out. He glanced at Seokjin. “And blame Jinnie for it.”

Seokjin pulled his straw out of his mouth. “Hey! I didn’t do anything. Besides, it was you guys who took Hani and Yura in.” He pouted. “Also, it’s not my fault I’m hot.”

Sandeul and Jaehwan made gagging sounds.

“Who cares, let them complain—it’s their fault they didn’t approach Yoonji first,” Hani said with a laugh. She smiles again when Yoonji reaches their table, standing between them. “Hi Yoonji! Is it okay if I call you that?”

Yoonji nods, then shrugs.

Hani slides to her left to leave an empty space between her and Sandeul, patting it excitedly. “Come sit here! I’ll introduce you.”

Quietly, Yoonji does as she’s told, gently sliding her tray on the table before sitting next to Hani. She looks up from her food and the first thing her eyes find is Seokjin. Seokjin gets that weird feeling again but he ignores it, putting his milk box down to smile at her. There are a couple of students passing by and from the neighboring tables that are glancing at their little group, probably wondering who this new girl joining idol Jin’s table is.

“So,” Hani started, placing a hand on her chest, “You already know Yura—Kim Yura, right? I’m Hani. Ahn Hani.” She points at the others one by one, introducing them. “This guy next to you is Lee Sandeul, that guy in front of him with the nose is Lee Jaehwan—” Jaehwan lets out a ‘ _Yah!_ ’ at Hani’s introduction of him, making Yoonji giggle quietly, “and you probably know him already, but this one,” she extends an arm in front of Seokjin, palm up, “is, yes, Kim Seokjin, nationally acclaimed idol Jin, yada yada, end of introduction,” she ends with a bored tone, making the others laugh.

Yoonji laughs along with them, breathy and quiet, her teeth and gums showing and it’s really _cute_. Seokjin notices movement from Jaehwan and Sandeul from the corner of his eye and he just _knows_ they high-fived under the table. So much for reacting like all the guys will hate them for getting all the girls in class. They’re ecstatic about Yoonji.

“Welcome, new student,” Seokjin said, holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you officially, Min Yoonji.” Seokjin feels the jealous stares of some low-key fangirls in the cafeteria aimed at them. He smirked as Yoonji takes his hand, shaking lightly. Her hand is large, rough, and slightly calloused, unlike Hani and Yura’s dainty ones.

“Your hair’s so cute, that’s exactly the haircut I wanted my stylist to do,” Hani complimented, gently touching the tips of Yoonji’s hair.

“Oh not again,” Yura said with a roll of her eyes, making the boys laugh.

Hani ignores Yura. “I can’t wait for my hair to grow a bit more so I could get it fixed.”

Yoonji stares blankly at Hani for a few seconds, then grabs her phone from her coat pocket, opening up the notepad app to type in something. When she’s done, she flips her phone so the screen is facing Hani.

‘ _I think it’s nice. It looks good on you._ ’

“Aw, thanks!” Hani said, smiling widely at Yoonji as she ignores Jaehwan’s groan and Yura shaking her head. “By the way, I know sign language, unlike these idiots sitting with us. So feel free to tell me a secret.”

Their conversation continues on, all of them mostly giving Yoonji facts about the school, filling her in the important details like which teachers to avoid, the terrible lunch menu that happens once in a blue moon, the upcoming school festival, as well as little quirks like how Seokjin has his own little unofficial fan club in the school that’s composed of practically half the female freshmen and juniors, plus how Teacher Seo is truly the heaven-sent goddess of the school. Thankfully none of them have done anything too embarrassing yet, such as asking personal questions like why she’s mute. They find out that Yoonji transferred from a school in Busan, is born a year later than all of them, and the girls are extremely delighted—especially Hani, as he kept insisting that Yoongi should call her _unni_. Jaehwan and Sandeul don’t say anything about it, but the pleased expressions on their faces when Yoonji refers to them as ‘ _oppa_ ’ in her replies were pretty obvious. Seokjin would be lying if he said he wasn’t as pleased as they are, though.

Because, come on, a cutie like that calling him ‘Jin- _oppa_ ’?

Soon enough their trays are empty, ten minutes before lunch ends, and that’s when two girls approach Seokjin, one with a boy cut and the other with a nervous look on her face, her hands clutching something that looks a lot like the strawberry milk Seokjin had been drinking earlier (Seokjin’s had two already).

“Hi _oppa_ ,” the girl with the boy cut greeted, bowing her head a little.

“Ah, Jeongyeonie, Nayeonie,” Seokjin said cheerfully when he turned around. “What brings you here?”

“Nayeonie here wants to give you something,” Jeongyeon nudged the girl named Nayeon, loudly whispering, “hurry, before a teacher sees!”

“H-here, _oppa_ ,” Nayeon handed over what she’d been holding to her chest, which was, indeed, a box of strawberry milk. “I know it’s your, uh, favorite, a-and I noticed you… ran out, so, um, here, I—”

“Thanks Nayeon,” Seokjin said, beaming at the two girls. “I really appreciate it.”

Nayeon’s face reddens and she bows a little before skittering away with her head ducked. Yura and Hani stifle their laughs with their hands.

Jeongyeon gives a little bow and runs after her friend. Once she’s out of earshot, all of Seokjin’s friends burst out into laughter as Seokjin sits properly again, shaking his head at them.

“And that, Yoonji, was a display of some of Jinnie’s fan club’s daily episodes,” Yura narrates dramatically. She laughs when Yoonji jerks her head in disapproval, though there’s an amused smile on her face.

“I’m still amazed at how you do that,” Sandeul comments as his laughter dies down, leaning his elbows on the able. “It’s like they pushed a button on you or something and you instantly turned to idol mode.”

“You know I can’t help it,” Seokjin said, playfully shoving one of Sandeul’s arms off the surface. “It’s an automatic reaction. Besides, they’re generally harmless. It keeps them happy.” He smiles at the box of strawberry milk. “And they keep me happy too… I guess I’ll save this for later.”

“Whatever you say,” Jaehwan teased as he stood up, pulling his coat down. “I’m going back, how about you guys?”

“Me too,” Sandeul said, also getting up from his seat, and the rest follow him and get up from their seats as well.

When they get back to the room, there’s already a desk and chair for Yoonji placed next to Yura’s desk. She sits there without any reaction, just watches Seokjin and his friends find their seats and chatter while they waited for the next teacher to arrive.

Seokjin gets that weird feeling from that morning once more when he looks back and locks eyes with Yoonji again, because she doesn’t break eye contact with him, not even when his eyes wander away for a second. He swallows, thinking of a way to avert the situation without making himself look stupid.

“Y-Yoonji-ah,” Seokjin called as casually as he could, cursing inwardly at his stutter. “Do you like jokes?”

“Oh no,” Yura groaned next to Yoonji, a scowl on her face. “No, no, _nononononono_.”

“What do you call—”

“ _Aish_ —Jin, it’s her first day!” Hani said in exasperation. She looked over Seokjin’s form at Jaehwan, who’s already giggling in his hand. “Jaehwannie! He’s making dad jokes at Yoonji!”

Jaehwan proves to be useless as he leans into his arms on his desk, muffling the sounds he’s making. Hani and Yura roll their eyes when Seokjin stifles a laugh. Sandeul went to the bathroom, so unfortunately, it seems like they can’t save Yoonji today.

Yoonji seems to have no idea what’s happening, eyes darting between her new friends, but she smiles politely anyway, waiting for Seokjin’s joke.

Seokjin leaned his arm casually on his backrest and asked again, “What do you call a cat made out of water?”

Hani looked away and Yura covered her face with both hands.

Yoonji’s eyebrows raised in question.

With a sly smile, Seokjin answered, “ _Mul ro-cat_.”

Jaehwan bursts into laughter, face still digging into his desk as Hani made a sound of embarrassment. Seokjin begins laughing at his own joke as well, his squeaky laugh echoing in the back of the classroom. Yura slowly puts her hands down just in time to see Yoonji’s polite smile dissolve into a look of disbelief, jaw hanging a bit as she continues to stare at the laughing Seokjin. As if on cue, Sandeul returns to the room at that moment, confused as he watches Seokjin and Jaehwan crack up while the girls look like they’ve all had enough of life.

Yura slowly leaned towards Yoonji’s desk, placing her notebook for the next class on top of Yoonji’s desk. “And that, my friend, is the real face of Korea’s number one actor-dol, Jin.”

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. When the last class ended, all the students cleaning up and getting ready to go home, Seokjin noticed something missing from his belongings as he as placed his notebooks inside his bag. He tells his friends to go ahead, and Hani tells him they’ll wait for him outside the room. Sandeul and Yura stayed with Seokjin, though.

"Hm,” Seokjin spoke to himself, opening reaching under his desk. “I know I left it here.”

“What are you looking for?” Sandeul asked, watching Seokjin dig around his things. “They’re waiting outside, hurry up.”

“I can’t find my strawberry milk,” Seokjin said, looking inside his bag again. “The one that Naeyeon gave me at lunch? Remember?”

Yura snorted. “Just buy one, it’s not like you don’t have money.”

“But I really wanted to drink it,” Seokjin frowned as he stared at his bag, disheartened.

“Come on, big baby, let’s go,” Sandeul said, grabbing Seokjin by his shoulders and begins leading him outside.

When they exit the classroom, Jaehwan, Hanji, and Yoonji were by the doors at the end of the room. Once Seokjin and Sandeul reached the group.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Hani asked.

“No,” Seokjin shook his head, disappointed. “I probably left in the cafeteria during lunch.”

“What was it, anyway?”

“My s—”

“ _Ha!_ ”

Yura suddenly appeared behind Yoonji and flipped the back of her skirt, her voice loud. Yoonji jolts in surprise as her skirt hikes up and she grabs pulls the hem of her skirt down in a hurry, a blush spreading madly across her face. The boys and Hani all make sounds of shock at Yura’s surprise attack. Oddly enough, Yura’s mirroring the shocked look Yoonji’s face.

“Um… I, uh… sorry?” Yura starts slowly, hand lowering down by her side. “I didn’t mean to… scare you. Yeah. I… thought you were Hani.”

Hani squeaked, hands shielding the front of her uniform skirt protectively. “What! What if someone saw—”

“I made sure nobody would,” Yura shrugged, jabbing behind her with her thumb. “See? Nobody.”

“Yura, I thought we agreed on no skirt-flipping when there’s boys around!” Hani whispered loudly, then she turned to face Yoonji with an apologetic look as the boys either looked away or cleared their throats. “Sorry Yoonji, she won’t do that again.”

Yoonji just nodded, slowly reaching for her phone inside her pocket to type slowly. The entire gang watches her type until she’s finished.

‘ _No problem I guess_ ’

There’s another minute or two of Yura apologizing to Yoonji (which is actually Hani apologizing for Yura to Yoonji). Then Hani quickly changes the subject, telling Yoonji where they planned to go to that day.

“Yoonji, we’re gonna go play Overwatch, you want to come?” Hani asked, then her face changed into a look of thought, “wait, do you have Overwatch yet?”

Yoonji shook her head.

“It’s okay, we can play something else then,” Sandeul suggested. He glanced at Seokjin. “We can play Maple Story, Jin likes that.”

“Um, actually, I’m not going today,” Seokjin said sheepishly, his hand clutching lightly at the strap of his shoulder bag.

“What? Why?” Jaehwan asked in disbelief. “But we’re supposed to go the PC _bang_! You were gone the entire week last week.”

“Sorry guys, I just… need to do some catching up, that’s all,” Seokjin said apologetically. He had wanted to hang out with them, but he needed some time to catch up with a whole week’s worth of studies. He didn’t bother telling them at lunch that he can’t go with them because he was sure they’d cancel their plans if he did. Seokjin didn’t want to ruin their fun. “You know my situation right now, and besides, my bodyguard—”

Seokjin stops when he remembers that Yoonji is with them, and that she doesn’t know about the whole bodyguard thing.

“Anyway, I’ll be at the library,” Seokjin finished.

Yoonji suddenly starts typing again.

‘ _I need to catch up too_ ,’ Yoonji typed, then pulled her phone back for a second and added, ‘ _so I won’t have to borrow Yura-_ unni _’s notebooks anymore_.’

Yura shook her hands in retaliation. “Ah, Yoonji-ah, I really don’t mind!”

Yoonji shook her head.

Seokjin’s never nervous around new people—meeting hundreds of strangers in one day has happened to him a lot, and honestly, he’s always been a social butterfly, but the thought of being left alone with Yoonji at the library makes him a little worried, and he gets more of the jitters when Yoonji looks at him again. His thoughts are interrupted by Sandeul’s voice.

“We’re gonna go ahead then,” Sandeul said. “We’ll see you guys at school on Monday.”

“Yeah, bye,” Seokjin said, waving goodbye to his friends. When he turns and begins walking towards the opposite direction, Yoonji follows suit.

Clearing his throat, Seokjin decided to start talking to break the silence on their way to the library. “I’m not sure how much you need to catch up on, but I’m guessing we’re on the same boat.”

Yoonji started typing out a reply on her phone, then out of the corner of his eye, Seokjin sees her erasing some words, then begins typing something different instead. Seokjin figured it must be a chore for Yoonji to have a conversation—she has to either sign or write down what she wants to say in return every time. He decides to stick to asking her questions answerable with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ instead.

“Is your first impression of the school okay?” He asked.

Yoonji nodded. She types in a quick response. ‘ _I like Seo-_ seonsaengnim _. She’s nice._ ’

“Yeah, she is,” Seokjin agreed, then he can’t help but ask, “how about me? Um, me and the others, I mean. Do you think we’re okay?”

Yoonji nods again, and once they’ve gone past two flights of stairs, she types in, ‘ _I heard you’re the only idol in our year_.’

“Yeah, that’s right!” Seokjin piped up. “There were never really many idols in the school at once anyway, or at least that’s what they told me, with everyone else being at SOPA or Hanlim. I’m a theatre major, by the way,” he points at himself, and Yoonji nods in response again, not bothering to type out anything this time. She must be thinking that Seokjin’s tiring to talk to, and Seokjin feels kind of sorry, but he was never really the silent type.

They stop walking near a set of doors in the middle of the hallway, a sign with the word ‘library’ displayed on the door. Seokjin opens the door for Yoonji, and she nods in thanks as she enters the room.

“Great, there’s not much people around today. It’s a Friday, after all,” Seokjin said, bowing a little at the librarian before heading to his favorite desk—it’s the desk at the very end of the room, in a corner surrounded by bookshelves that conceal the view of the desk from the rest of the library. Yoonji follows him quietly, sitting across him once he sat down and dumped his bag on the table. He glanced at Yoonji once he’s settled down. “What are you majoring, by the way?”

Yoonji took her phone and tapped her reply at the screen. ‘ _Instrumental music,_ ’ the screen said when Yoonji faced the screen towards Seokjin, and Seokjin hummed in amusement.

“That’s cool. We don’t have anyone with that major in our group—Jaehwan’s taking theater like I am, Sandeul and Hani are in vocal music. Yura’s in fine arts,” Seokjin said as he opens his bag and takes out his notebooks and books, getting ready to study.

Seokjin’s in the middle of browsing for a page when Yoonji taps his wrist, getting Seokjin’s attention. When Seokjin looks up from his book, he finds Yoonji’s hand holding a box of strawberry milk— _his_ box of strawberry milk, the gift he received earlier from lunch. He remembers because he’d pried the top of the adhesive on the straw’s wrapper, and the same thing has been done to box in Yoonji’s hand. Seokjin takes the strawberry milk from Yoonji, confused. He’s about to ask for an explanation but when Yoonji draws her hand back, she’s already tapping away on her phone.

‘ _You left it at our lunch table. I couldn’t give it to you during class without getting the teacher’s attention._ ’

After reading, Seokjin nods slowly, staring at the package for a second before placing it in his bag. “Thanks,” is the only thing he says to Yoonji, and he quickly dives back into his book.

This is weird.

Seokjin is 100% sure he brought the milk box with him to class after lunch. He’d placed it under his desk. How Yoonji got it, he had no clue. He sighed inwardly. Or maybe he _did_ leave it by accident? Maybe it’s just him being paranoid, but that weird feeling he’s been getting from Yoonji since that morning is creeping up his spine again, and he’s completely lost interest in starting a conversation with Yoonji. Not that she seems up for it anyway. He’s a little relieved that they’re in the library, where he’s got a valid excuse to _not_ talk to the new student sitting in front of him.

It takes Seokjin about an hour in the library until his thoughts completely distract him and he decides to resume his studies at home. He tells Yoonji that and that he’s going to go ahead, but Yoonji says she’ll do the same, beginning to pack up when Seokjin does. Seokjin texts his managers that he’s ready to leave school.

They walk together to the school entrance, standing there in silence for some time as they wait for Seokjin’s ride home to arrive. When his van arrives, he thanks Yoonji for waiting with him and she bows a little in response. He feels her gaze trained on his back as he gets in the van, even as they drive away, turning back to see Yoonji watching them leave from the tinted windows of the vehicle.

“Who was that?” Sejin asked. “I don’t remember her being in your group of friends.”

“Ah, new transfer,” Seokjin said, slumping against the backrest. “Hani kind of adopted her.”

Sejin doesn’t ask anything else about Yoonji after that, asking Seokjin about his day instead. Seokjin answers absentmindedly as his thoughts keep dwindling back to Yoonji, how her stares make him shudder and how he just _knows_ there some intent behind it.

 

* * *

 

The overthinking keeps Seokjin awake almost the entire night while he’s lying in his bed, and soon enough, his mind concludes with the only possible reason on why Yoonji’s gaze is so trained on him very often.

And he’s not talking about his good looks.

“ _A_ sasaeng,” Jaehwan echoes the day after, face unamused as he stared back at Seokjin through his own phone screen. “ _You think Yoonji is a sasaeng. What even._ ”

“Think about it,” Seokjin insisted as he rummaged through his drawers for a cap. He’s getting dressed to leave for a magazine photo shoot and he decided to share his dilemma with Jaehwan before he loses the chance to—he figured he’ll probably pass out on his bed once he gets home. “Transfer student out of nowhere? Stalkerish stares? Stealing my strawberry milk? Luring Hani with her haircut?”

“ _Woah there,_ ” Jaehwan chuckled. “ _First of all, transfer students do appear out of nowhere. Second, you have no proof that she stole your,_ ” he scoffed, “ _strawberry milk._ ”

“I’m telling you, I _had_ it all along!”

“ _And how could she have known about Hani and Hani’s haircut, stupid,_ ” Jaehwan pointed out, ignoring Seokjin’s unreasonable reasoning. He sighed. “ _Okay, I hate to admit that you’re handsome, but, okay, you_ are _handsome, you’re an idol for god’s sake. She finds you attractive. Why else would she stare at you?_ ”

Seokjin frowned. “Because she’s a sasaeng?”

“ _Because she’s probably a low-key fan,_ ” Jaehwan corrects him. “ _Probably didn’t want to scare you, but she obviously failed._ ”

“I don’t want to eat lunch with her anymore,” Seokjin whined as he puts his cap on his head. “Can’t you tell Hani to make her go somewhere else?”

“What are you, an elementary student?” Jaehwan asked, rolling his eyes. “So the new transfer’s your fan, deal with it.”

 

* * *

 

The Saturday morning phone call with Jaehwan has Seokjin thinking about Yoonji for the whole weekend.

By the end of his photo shoot, his mind cleared a little and he thought that he may have judged Yoonji too quickly. He barely had an entire day to know her. He’ll see if he can get to know Yoonji better the following week and find out her ulterior motives—if there are any. He’d left the box of strawberry milk untouched on his desk in his bedroom, unsure of what to do with it now.

Sunday was his off-day—well, he was supposed to be a guest MC until the scandal and the stalker presence at the fan signing happened. Still he’s glad for the day off, lounging in his living room floor on his belly, flipping through the TV channels as he digs his hand in a bag of banana chips. He sighs in contentment, lowering the volume before searching for his phone. He scrolls around his Instagram feed, liking some photos until he reaches a post from the magazine shoot he had yesterday. It’s a photo of him on set, staring fiercely at the camera from the left side out of the frame. There’s already 30,000 likes and about 3 thousand comments. His hand in the snack bag stops as his eyes fall to the ‘View all comments’ option, and after a few seconds of thought, he taps on the screen.

The most recent comments are nice—his fans showing appreciation, heart and flower emoticons everywhere, and some non-fans who are wowed by his styling. Seokjin bravely taps the plus button that loads more comments and as soon enough, the hate comments come flooding in. He’s not supposed to be reading them, but it’s not really bad to know what it is about him that antis don’t like, so he reads them.

‘ _So good-looking but so disrespectful, keke_ ’

Seokjin frowned. He exhales loudly and reads some more.

‘ _I don’t get what’s so handsome about him_ ’

‘ _Seriously? If you’re gonna fucking stan someone, stan someone with a good attitude_ ’

‘ _Ya Kim Seokjin I’m a sunbae are you going to fight me? Kekekekekeke_ ’

With a sigh, Seokjin puts his phone done, grabbing a handful of chips to shove in his mouth. He chews loudly, frustrated, even if this sort of netizen behavior isn’t really new. His fans are always ready to shut them down and defend him but now his antis, after two years of failed witch hunts, now have material to use to hate on him. He shifts, putting his phone down on the floor and begins loading more comments until he’s up until a particular username catches his eyes.

 **___allppacca_ ** _: always so handsome my love_

Seokjin’s eyes fall to the next few comments below it.

 **___allppacca_ ** _: I miss you so much_

 **___allppacca_ ** _: I love you, you look great_

 **___allppacca_ ** _: Let’s meet again soon_

It would be a lie if Seokjin says that the last comment did not send shivers up his spine. He swallows, the appetite to finish his banana chips suddenly lost and he gets up to sit on the floor properly, crossing his legs. Allppacca’s back again—the comments below Allppacca’s actually took notice of his stalker, a lot have even dropped mentions but they were all ignored.

_@__allppacca leave him alone!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everybody report @__allppacca_

_@__allppacca after the stunt you pulled at the fan sign… you still have the guts to show yourself… hope the police catches you… bitch_

_troll account? This isn’t funny @__allppacca_

_Please @__allppacca stop bothering Jin-oppa… T.T_

The doorbell rings out of nowhere and Seokjin jolts in surprise. He stares at the door with wide eyes, feeling nervous about opening the door for some reason. Nevertheless he gets up on his feet very carefully, taking a deep breath as he cautiously walks to the front door to peek through the peephole. He finds Sejin standing outside with a plastic bag in each hand, waiting patiently. He sighs and closes his eyes in relief before opening the door.

“I brought you lunch,” Sejin announces, raising the plastic bags as he welcomes himself inside. “Don’t worry, I won’t stay long, I’m just here to drop these off. I just came here to check the building security actually, and I thought getting you food won’t hurt. Are you doing alright?”

Seokjin hesitantly takes the plastic bags. “Uh, yeah.”

Sejin watches him as he walks to the other side of the apartment where the kitchen is. He turns back to the door once Seokjin placed the food on the kitchen table. “Alright. I’ll call you tomorrow to see how you’re doing.” He paused. “And Jin-ah?”

Seokjin turned to Sejin, waiting, hands paused on one of the bags.

“Tell me when something’s wrong, okay?”

With a smile, Seokjin nods, and then Sejin exits the door, the click of the lock resounding inside the apartment. Once the coast is clear, he braces his hands on the table’s surface, just sort of realizing that he’s been holding his breath for a while now. Sighing heavily, he turns to lean against the kitchen table eyeing his phone on the floor on the living room side. Maybe he _has_ been taking his stalker lightly. He has honestly been more worried about his variety show controversy than this Allppacca person.

It suddenly has Seokjin wondering: was the sudden arrival of his bodyguard a sign?

Walking through the school hallways suddenly doesn’t feel safe. School has always been Seokjin’s escape from his life as an idol other than his childhood home. As he walks back to the classroom from lunch the following Monday, he feels as if a pair of eyes are trained onto his back, boring holes right through him. When he turns he only finds Hani and Yoonji behind him, the former talking animatedly about an episode of a series she just finished binge-watching as the mute girl nodded and smiled at her. Yoonji blinks and turns away from Hani to glance at Seokjin, and they share a look for a second before Yoonji returns her attention to Hani. Seokjin looks back in front him, following Yura, Jaehwan, and Sandeul into their classroom.

As they take their seats for the next class, Yoonji now with her own desk next to Yura, Seokjin leans forward on his desk, trying to pay attention to what Sandeul and Jaehwan were talking about. The only thing that registers in his mind is his stalker however, and he can’t help the frown that forms on his face, suddenly wondering if that person could see him right now.

Lost in his thoughts, Seokjin doesn’t notice Yoonji behind him staring, the mute girl watching him briefly until the class president called the attention of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics really are my miserable-IRL-situation coping mechanism since I can't draw anymore. 
> 
> Not really super fun at times but at least I'm doing something? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also Overwatch was mentioned a lot because I was really invested in the game for the first half of the year, but everything changed when ~~the fire nation~~ adult life attacked... and with no time and slow internet I just couldn't practice hard to be good enough for competitive. R i p
> 
> P.S. I know Yoongi’s build is actually really nice IRL and his hands and shoulders are well-defined even in girl getups, so let’s reimagine him here a bit with a smaller frame and narrower shoulders for this story okay? v( ’ v ’ )v


End file.
